Episode 85 (2011)
Light × And × Shadow (ヒカリ×ト×カゲ, Hikari × To × Kage) is the 85th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on June 23rd, 2013. Overview As they head toward the Chimera Ants' nest, Kite, Gon, and Killua are attacked by Neferpitou as it attempts to gauge its own power. After successfully escaping with Gon thanks to Kite's distraction, Killua meets up with Chairman Netero along with two other pro Hunters sent to exterminate the Chimera Ants. Summary All the Chimera Ant Squadron Leaders and Captains have been called to assemble in the Ants' nest for an important announcement by Neferpitou. Peggy explains that those who can endure considerable pain will be rewarded with incredible power. Kite continues to use En to follow Hagya, Flutter, and Hina, who are currently heading towards the nest. Killua explains how difficult it is to maintain En for long periods of time with great range. Killua thinks Kite is probably stronger than a Nen master because of his skills and that he is the first proper "Pro Hunter" they have met, not including Bisky and Wing who were their Nen mentors and Tsezguerra who they considered being just another player in Greed Island. Gon and Killua reflect on how they always seem to meet the right people at the right time in order to help them get stronger, and how Ging deliberately sent them to Kite after they beat Greed Island. Kite tells Gon and Killua he can't train them and that if their resolve isn't strong enough, the Ants will eat them. He explains that to be a successful Hunter, you need to have a strong resolve, and understand your enemy and yourself. Kite then remembers to give Gon a Double-Star Hunter License. To Gon's surprise, it was Ging's. Ging gave his license to Kite, telling him to return it once he found him. Naturally, Kite forgot all about the license and had it this whole time, entrusting Gon to return it to his father once he finds him. Meanwhile, Rammot is punching the Squadron Leaders with Nen in order to awaken their own. Suddenly, Pitou's ears perk up as they sense something. Without hesitation, they leave Peggy in charge and disappear, saying only that they want to find out how strong they truly are. Kite quickly notices a dark aura approaching. He crouches down and tells Gon and Killua to run. Pitou's leg muscles contract, tripling in size. Without warning, they leap directly from the Ants' nest towards their current location. Gon and Killua hesitate, Kite jumps up and demands that they get away from him immediately. The next thing they see is Kite's right arm flying through the air. Gon takes one look at Kite's arm on the ground and unleashes all his Nen in a frenzy. Killua quickly knocks Gon out, knowing that if they tried to fight, they would only get in Kite's way, or worse. Kite commends Killua for his choice of judgment and tells him to run as far away as he can. He activates his Crazy Slots Nen ability, rolling a three, and readies himself for battle. Killua carries Gon through the forest, demoralized at how over-confident and how much more weaker than Kite they were to not be able to help. Killua crosses the NGL Border Stop and uses his phone to contact Kite's colleagues who couldn't accompany them. Monta explains that they have reinforcements and can come to meet them. The truck parks and Killua look up to find Netero and two other Pro Hunters emerge: Morel and Knov. After some unfriendly remarks from the Pro Hunters, Netero asks whether the enemy was strong. Still, in shock and angry, Killua replies one of them could use Nen, and that it felt worse than both Hisoka's and Illumi's. He further speculates that not even the three Pro Hunters could defeat it. After patronizing Killua some more, Morel explains that you can't judge a fight by who has the stronger Nen because you are unaware of the other's abilities. Any moment of carelessness can turn the entire battle around. He then goes on to say Killua was disqualified from being a Hunter the moment he fled from the battle. Changing topics, Netero asks whether Gon is asleep and Killua explains how he used force to stop him. Netero says that they have sent two assassins to the nearby village. If Gon and Killua want to continue fighting and remain, Hunters, then they must first defeat the assassins. Netero makes it clear that he only requires the strong. Heading to the village center, Killua checks the notice board to find a message awaiting them, asking whether or not they will fight. Later, in the hotel room, Killua reflects on what Morel said. Soon after, Gon wakes up and thanks Killua for stopping him. Killua, convinced he let Kite die, is interrupted by Gon saying he definitely is still alive and they should hurry and go back to save him. Agreeing with him, they go back to the village center and leave a reply saying they were ready at any time. Colt tells the nest they need a freezer that can store over a hundred humans. Neferpitou explains that it's to ensure their collection will not rot. They then say aloud, "Hmm... I think I am pretty strong," with Kite's severed head on their lap. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 85 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc